La vista al frente
by Japiera
Summary: Satori, recuerda: la vista al frente.


**La vista al frente**

_Esbozo Satori x Eita_

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

Una noche de otoño, un niño de diez años huyó del hotel donde hospedaba y de sus padres. Corrió y corrió, trastrabillando varias veces con sus propios pies, y su larga nariz estuvo a punto de rozar el suelo, pero recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo, no solo de sus padres y de las mucamas que le miraban feo, también de sus compañeros de escuela, de los profesores, el club de vóleibol, las tareas, los libros, de ordenar sus juguetes, de siempre cruzar la calle con luz verde, de no levantarse de la mesa hasta acabar su plato de comida, de los medicamentos para tranquilizarlo, de callarse cuando venían los amigos de mamá, y le dolía el pecho, y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero necesitaba seguir corriendo, sorbía sus mocos y seguía corriendo, huyendo, alejándose a toda velocidad, porque correr era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Y el niño se daba ánimos él solo, porque siempre tenía que animarse solo: aguanta más, un poco más. Así, vamos, así. No recuerdes cosas innecesarias y corre, corre, corre. Respira, vamos, ¡vamos! Y Corre, corre, corre. Así. Así. Respira. Corre. Huye de todo, pero corre, ¡corre!

El niño ignoraba que se aproximaba un camión por la calle que intersectaba la suya. El niño solo pensaba en correr, correr y correr. Y el camión seguía su curso, ignorante de lo que no podía ver. Le quedaban muy pocas encomiendas que entregar y el chófer estaba cansado. Eran las ocho de la noche.

En otra esquina, un hombre de treinta y pocos años observaba la escena como quien mirase una película que ha visto anteriormente, pero que recuerda vagamente.

Cuando Satori era joven, y tenía una edad similar a la de aquel niño que corría, corría y corría, él también hizo lo propio y corrió, corrió y corrió por una calle como aquella, fría y grisácea, extranjera, huyendo de todo un poco. En esa ocasión, un sujeto terrorífico, pálido y ojeroso, le atajó en una esquina.

Alguien debería atajar a ese chico o el camión se lo llevará de largo.

Satori observó su reflejo en el espejo oscuro del edificio frente a él. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y debía de producir bastante miedo en los pequeños. «Así que fui yo desde un principio», comprendió, y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó frente a aquel niño, y lo agarró por la cintura levantándolo por los aires. El camión perdió momentáneamente el control y tocó la bocina como un reflejo, pero la tragedia se hubo evitado. Sin embargo, el niño puesto a salvo no se desbordó en agradecimientos, como habría esperado Satori, sino que le guerreaba, intentando zafarse de sus brazos. Era más liviano de lo que aparentaba, con esas mejillas redondas como las de una ardilla; y más fuerte de lo que sugerían sus brazos.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Déjeme, déjeme! —continuaba pataleando. Con el niño a cuestas todavía, Satori giró primero a un lado y luego a otro. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que acababa de salvar una vida.

El niño mordió un hombro de Satori. Satori se desprendió de él como si fuese una garrapata.

—¡Usted señor es un imbécil! —masculló el pequeño sentado desde el suelo, y escupiendo a los pies de Satori.

Sus náuticos nuevos. Los niños eran unos irrespetuosos. Incapaz de controlarse, Satori se inclinó sobre el muchacho, y sus narices respingonas casi se tocaron.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida, Renacuajo. ¿Es que no lo ves?

El niño le devolvió una mirada amenazante que hizo recapacitar a Satori. Era cierto que aquel niño no tenía por qué confiar de Satori así de buenas a primera, pero también le parecía que ningún niño de esa edad debería saber mirar de aquella manera a quien sea.

«Mucho miedo», razonó Satori, cambiando su sonrisa para terminar por ofrecerle una mano al pequeño, quien aceptó con cierta renuencia. Satori sacudió el polvo de la americana del niño.

—Huías de tus padres, ¿cierto?

—Son unos imbéciles.

—Conque son eso, ¿eh? —Satori rio involuntariamente—. En el futuro se te ocurrirán apelativos más creativos que «imbéciles», pero por alguna parte hay que empezar. De todas formas, y solo como un consejo, a tu edad abstente de los «imbéciles». «Gordo», «feo», «gorila», son más adecuados.

—¿Pero de qué está hablando?

—No, nada, no me hagas caso. Refréscame la memoria, Renacuajo: ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué ciudad es esta?

—Es una ciudad fea que no le gusta a nadie.

Satori volvió a reír.

—Huele a sal, la costa está cerca ¿cierto? Dime, Renacuajo: ¿ya le tienes miedo al océano?

El niño tiró de las mangas de su americana hacia abajo.

—¿Tanto se me nota? ¿O se enteró por mis padres? Hoy mis padres se lo han contado a todo el hotel.

—No, claro que no se te nota. Lo que pasa es que yo soy una especie de adivino. Soy un _Guess Monster_, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —El niño no lo sabía—. Quiere decir que puedo intuir qué ocurre en el corazón de las personas, de todas las personas.

—¿Usted señor _Guess Monster_ también sufre miedos?

—¡Ya te vale que sí! —dijo Satori con mucha alegría—. ¡Tantos miedos que ni te imaginas! Por ejemplo, cuando llega el fin de mes es espantoso consultar el estado de mis finanzas y tener que hacer malabares porque no sé administrarme. Y cuando espero una llamada, y esta tarda en llegar, me siento como al borde de un precipicio y hasta me dan ganas de vomitar. Una vez…

—¿Y el océano? —le interrumpió el niño.

—Fufu, ¡el océano me causa un espanto absoluto!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Es terrible! ¿Has visto cómo se mueve? Va y viene y va y viene, y si te descuidas, va y viene a por ti con toda su fuerza, y te puede hasta tragar. Ughh. Mira, mira —Satori se acuclilló para estar a la altura del niño y arremangándose la camisa, le enseñó la piel de su antebrazo—, de solo pensarlo se me pone la carne de gallina.

El niño extendió un dedo para tocar el antebrazo.

—No me gusta el mar —admitió el niño con voz de hilo.

Satori se bajó la manga. Con ternura, acomodó la americana del niño y le sacudió lo que todavía quedaba de polvo.

—Mira, Renacuajo, te diré una verdad que todavía nadie se ha molestado en decirte, y que ya está bien que lo sepas: no tiene nada de extraordinario tener algún miedo, es lo más normal. Todos albergamos un terror en nuestro corazón, y eso es muy bueno porque significa que tus sentimientos están funcionando, y que todavía te importa lo suficiente este mundo.

—Pero hay gente que no le teme a nada. Mis compañeros del colegio no le temen a nada.

—Patrañas. Incluso aquellos que parecieran no le temen a nada, esconden algún miedo en su interior. Ser cobarde y ser miedoso son cosas completamente distintas.

—¿Distintas?

—No es de valientes no tener miedos. Es de valientes enfrentarte a esos miedos. Y tú lo lograrás, ¿sabes?, con el tiempo descubrirás como hacerle frente a ese miedo y otros más que irán naciendo, y eso te volverá en la persona más valiente de todas. Me atrevería a decir que no habrá nadie en el planeta más valiente que tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Conocerás a una persona maravillosa! Y por esa persona maravillosa, serás capaz de enfrentarte a la muerte si hiciera falta.

—¿Una persona maravillosa?

—Mejor que eso, ¡un romance!

—¡¿Romance?! ¡Qué asco!

Satori miró hacia el suelo y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Eso dices ahora, Renacuajo.

—Yo no me voy a enamorar, señor.

—No parezcas tan seguro.

—No lo haré. Señor _Guess Monster_ no se ofenda, pero usted no me parece que pueda ver muy bien en el corazón de las personas. Yo ni siquiera tengo amigos en la escuela, o en el club de vóleibol. Dicen que soy un _yokai_. Todos los dicen. No puedo sentir cariño por gente que me trata así. Es una cuestión de principios.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho. A mí también me habría gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero el mundo no es justo con tipos como nosotros. No tendrás muchos recuerdos agradables de esta época, pero las cosas cambiarán, eventualmente. Incluso tú harás amigos, los mejores amigos, y también conocerás a esa persona maravillosa por quien darás lo mejor de ti. Lo importantes es que tú no cambies. Tienes que mantenerte fiel a ti mismo. Es importante que encuentres un medio de soportar esta etapa.

El niño volvió la mirada a sus zapatos náuticos, muy similares a los de Satori.

—Te llevaré de regreso a tu hotel.

—No quiero.

—¿Pretendes pasar la noche en la calle? No, ¿cierto? Es una necedad.

—¿Necedad?

—La cosa es que todavía eres un renacuajo, y la temperatura está bajando. ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto? Esto no es Japón…

—Es verdad, usted también es japonés, no me había percatado. ¿Cómo puede no saber dónde estamos? Es Italia, hay que abordar avión para llegar. Mamá dijo que serían días de sol, pero me ha mentido. Los adultos siempre me mienten.

—¡Italia! ¡Recuerdo Italia! Yo estuve aquí también, hace mucho tiempo. También hui de mis padres. Todos los días nublados. No salió el sol ninguno de ellos.

—¿Se enfadaron mucho?

—¿Quiénes?

—Sus padres. Si acaso se enfadaron cuando descubrieron que se hubo escapado.

—Bah, ¡ni se enteraron!

El niño volvió a enterrar su mirada en sus náuticos. Satori lo supo enseguida. Ese niño habría preferido una reprimiendo de sus padres a que nunca se hubiesen enterado. Satori, que comprendía esos sentimientos, le tendió una mano al pequeño y condujo por calles que iba recordando a medida que las transitaba.

El hotel daba directo al océano. A Satori le costaba mirarlo de frente, pero era más difícil ignorarlo especialmente cuando lo oía tronar contra las rocas. Paralizados, y también un poco encantados, hombre y niño se quedaron mirando hacia el océano negro que se mezclaba con el cielo. Satori levantó al niño en brazos y lo subió a sus hombros. No pesaba nada, era un esqueleto. Era de esos niños que jugaban con su comida en lugar de comerla y que nunca tenían hambre, a menos que pasaran por una tienda de helados, pero a los niños como ellos, mañosos por naturaleza, no les tienen permitidos los helados hasta que se acaben la comida, lo que no pasaba a menudo. Satori también fue esa clase de muchacho.

—Señor _Guess Monster_, usted también tiene el cabello rojo. No me había dado cuenta por su sombrero.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sí! ¿Te gusta? Mi mamá dice que es un gen recesivo.

—Mamá también dice eso de mi cabello.

—En el futuro también te vas a reconciliar con tu cabello. Con tu cabello, con tus miedos, con tus padres… bueno, supongo que en algún momento ambos nos reconciliaremos con nuestros padres. ¿Te llevo al océano? ¿No te apetece tocar la espuma del agua?

—No, gracias. Señor, usted es raro.

—Y tú también, Renacuajo.

Satori bajó la escalera hacia la arena, caminando siempre a una distancia prudente de la orilla, y manteniéndose en la huella de luz que formaban las farolas de la costanera. Casi no había gente en la costa, muy probablemente por las horas y el inusual frío. Sintió las extremidades del niño rigidizarse, pero no protestó por el cambio de ruta. El paseo fue corto. Satori dio media vuelta en un chiringuito cerrado, con el rumor de sus pasos amortiguado por el tronar de las olas.

—Te va a gustar esto. No el mar precisamente, pero lo que te traerán las olas. No lo olvides. Es importante que no lo olvides.

El niño apoyó su barbilla sobre el botón del sombrero de Satori y sus bracitos delgados colgaron por los bordes de su rostro, sosegado.

En la entrada del hotel, Satori bajó al niño de los hombros y se inclinó ante él. El mismo camión que estuvo a punto de atropellar al niño se estacionó muy cerca. El chofer, tras apearse, corrió hacia el niño.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Estuve a punto de atropellarte! Pero niño, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre correr así?

Dijo todas estas cosas en un italiano que el niño no comprendió. Apurado, el niño miró hacia Satori para descubrir que ya no estaba a su lado. Su madre sí. Había salido a fumar, y al ver a su hijo junto al chófer, por fin pareció preocupada.

—_He doesn't speak —_le dijo al chofer, y luego se dirigió a su hijo en japonés—, Satori-chan, qué sucede. Es tarde, sube a tu cama. _We are very sory, mistere. Very sory._

La madre continuó hablando al chofer una suerte de inglés. El niño arrastró sus náuticas hacia su habitación del hotel. Su padre estaba en el bar junto a otros turistas. En un rincón del pasillo las mucamas se divertían contando chistes. En su habitación, descorrió las cortinas y atisbó hacia la costa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Aquel _Guess Monster_ había aparecido repentinamente, había dicho cosas muy extrañas e imposibles, y luego había desaparecido. Si se lo contaba a sus padres, seguramente se lo regarían a todo el hotel, ahogados de la risa. El niño sintió miedo, mucho miedo, aunque no estaba seguro por qué. No podía recordar muy bien el rostro de aquel hombre. Era altísimo, y el sombrero que usaba ayudó a mantener en las sombras las líneas de su rostro. Y él había charlado de muy buena manera con aquel hombre que decía podía leer en el corazón de las personas, y ese hombre se había desvanecido cuando llegaron otras personas.

Un rayo surcó el cielo oscuro y todo el hotel retumbó. Se largó a llover. El niño, enterrado bajo los cobertores de su cama, lloró en silencio, muerto de miedo. El mar, los truenos, y los fantasmas, todas esas cosas le producían miedo.

* * *

**Segundo encuentro**

Satori observó la iglesia frente a él. Era una iglesia cristiana, de las pocas que había en Sendai. Reconocía los muros de concreto revestido, los largos pilares enyesados que trataban de imitar épocas pasadas. Alguna vez, cuando era estudiante de preparatoria, el profesor de arte los llevó de excursión a aquella iglesia. Quería enseñarles ejemplos de la estética bizantina. Neobizantina, en tal caso.

Satori pasó un dedo por la puerta doble. Observó a su alrededor. El cielo encapotado, con aquel aire cargado de humedad, presagiaba que pronto largaría a llover. Satori empujó la puerta con su hombro, escurriéndose por la abertura. Juntó tras de sí.

Antes de entrar no habría podido siquiera empezar a describir la vieja iglesia de sus recuerdos. Ya dentro, un pasaje de su memoria se activó. Reconocía las esculturas de los íconos religiosos, las mismas de antaño, igual que las pinturas que representaban las estaciones del viacrucis, los vitrales que recubrían las ventanas, y el enorme retablo en pan de oro detrás del altar. Todo muy _neobizantino_, como aprendió en la escuela.

Quitándose el sombrero, Satori recorrió la nave sin ningún apuro, admirado. Todo era igual, incluso las flores junto al altar. Se acercó hacia al altar para verificar las flores. No eran plásticas. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de las mismas flores de sus recuerdos. Algo oxidadas en sus pétalos, pero todavía aromáticas. Su mirada siguió examinando la nave en su extensión, hasta que se detuvo en un habitáculo dispuesto a un costado. Un confesionario de dos compartimentos cuyas ventanas se ocultaban tras cortinas de terciopelo púrpura. ¿Sería el mismo de aquella vez? ¡Qué curioso! Satori se acercó para examinarlo de cerca.

Pocos días después de realizada dicha excursión a la iglesia junto al profesor de arte, Satori hubo regresado a confesar sus pecados. Dudaba de que él, siendo agnóstico, pudiera optar a cosas como la confesión cristiana. Estaba desesperado de consejo, y entre una confesión o tirarse las cartas con una bruja, lo primero le salía más económico.

Satori oyó las puertas del santuario rechinar y batirse en silencio. Alguien acababa de entrar a la iglesia. Alertado, Satori se introdujo en uno de los compartimentos del confesionario y aguzó el oído. Un sonido de pasos apresurados se acercaba a él. Las cortinas del compartimento contiguo se descorrieron y se volvieron a correr, y el confesionario crujió bajo el peso de una persona hincada al otro lado del tabique que separaba ambos compartimentos, en posición para confesar sus pecados.

«Sí, esto también lo recuerdo» se dijo Satori. Husmeó hacia afuera del confesionario y miró al altar.

Las flores eran las mismas, _por supuesto_. No había alternativa, entendía todo: tendría que fungir de cura.

—Adelante, _hijo_. Di lo que has venido a decir —alentó Satori, impostando un poco la voz a como creyó que debía de hablar un sacerdote—, tus pecados y esas cosas.

La persona al otro lado pareció dudar, hasta que dijo:

—Es que es la primera vez que vengo, y no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo —la voz era ronca e irregular, como las voces de los adolescentes en plena muda de voz.

Pero el joven no siguió hablando, y Satori se preguntó qué podría decir él. «Por razones cómo estás es que no te fuiste al cielo» pensó un poco abatido. Satori se estiró. Era necesario relajarse.

—Solo dime de qué se trata, _hijo_ —volvió a animar—. No lo pienses tanto y cuéntamelo tal como se te venga a la cabeza.

—Es que tampoco sé bien por dónde empezar.

—Entonces parte desde el inicio. Dime, cuántos años tienes.

—Ya tengo diecisiete.

—¡Diecisiete! —Satori hizo cuentas con los dedos—. ¡Es tu último año de preparatoria!

—Es en realidad mi segundo año, señor Padre. Estuve de cumpleaños en mayo.

—Mayo, mayo, por supuesto. Excelente mes para nacer. Es bueno nacer rodeado de flores, así después no sufres de alergias.

—¿Usted cree?

—Sí, sí, sí. Yo también soy de mayo, y soy cero por ciento alergias.

—Pero cuando sale el sol me lleno de pecas, y yo no veo mucha diferencia entre pecas y granos.

—Hay a quienes les gustan pecas y granos. Pero si estás en segundo año apenas, quizá nadie te lo haya dicho todavía, ¿en qué época del año estamos?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada _hijo_, no nos distraigamos. Dime qué ha sucedido. Desde el inicio, no lo olvides.

—Desde el inicio… —repitió el joven—. ¿Será demasiado retroceso si empiezo desde que entré a Shiratorizawa?

Satori pensó que sí lo era, pero prefirió no decirlo.

—Sí, es mucho —decidió el adolescente por su cuenta—, pero verá, antes de Shiratorizawa yo no tenía amigos. A mí me han rechazado toda mi vida. Mis compañeros en primaria y en secundaria… incluso mis padres… por ser un poco distinto, un poco raro. Algo tengo que es como la peste. Y cuando conozco a quien no le desagrado del todo, me entusiasmo tanto que termino espantándolo. Estaba un poco impuesto…

—¿De verdad? —interrumpió Satori extrañado—, ¿impuesto a la soledad? Pero si eres tan joven todavía.

—Pues… es menos doloroso cuando aceptas tu situación. Y yo ya la había aceptado cuando ingresé a Shiratorizawa. Entonces, como un milagro, hice mis primeros amigos. Amigos de verdad, ¿entiende? Nada de amigos imaginarios, o amigos que arrendaban mis padres para mi cumpleaños. Y en plural. Dos amigos de carne, tan sólidos como yo mismo.

—¡Amigos de carne!

—¡Sí…! Hasta hace unos días atrás que he vuelto a mi estado natural de cero amigos…

Empezó a llover sobre la iglesia. Satori lo recordaba, por supuesto. Estaban en junio, en plena temporada de lluvias, y unos días atrás, Satori se hubo enfadado con Eita y le mordió el hombro. Producto de esa pelea, Satori intentó buscar ayuda con Wakatoshi, pero también acabaron discutiendo.

Satori se pasó la mano por el rostro. Observado desde el velo de la distancia solo podía producirle nostalgia. Sus sentimientos eran reales, siempre lo fueron.

—Quizá no fue tan grave —intentó animar Satori al joven—. Es normal que los amigos se peleen, _hijo_.

—Examigos —insistió el joven. Su voz se había quebrado.

Satori se acercó a la tupida malla que servía de comunicación entre los cubículos. El joven ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos, incapaz de contener gruesos goterones que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta, sacudiendo los nervios de Satori. Se rascó un pómulo, nervioso. Era la primera vez que se veía llorando.

—Lo estropeé todo, señor Padre, pero yo no quería. Lo intenté, se lo prometo que lo intenté, pero a veces no puedo controlarme, ni tampoco sé cómo tratar con las personas. ¿Qué se puede esperar de mí? Mis amigos aguantaron mucho a mi lado, pero una vez entendieron la esencia de mi personalidad, se espantaron. Ahora estoy solo de nuevo. Antes, cuando no sabía lo que era la compañía, no era tan difícil sobrellevarlo. Conmigo tenía suficiente. Pero ahora no puedo porque he descubierto que yo tampoco me soporto. ¡No quiero volver a estar solo de nuevo!

El llanto desgarró a Satori. ¿Qué podría hacer? El joven a su lado lloraba, y si seguía así, acabaría llamando la atención de alguien. Cualquiera podría escucharlos. Respetaba esas lágrimas que tantas noches se había aguantado, pero ¿cómo decirlo? ¡era un melodramático! Claro que respetaba esas lágrimas, porque le habían servido para conocerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, también sabía dónde estaba el error, y… ¿realmente, cómo decirlo?

—Oye muchacho… a ver… esos amigos tuyos… seamos seres racionales un momento, ¿te parece? Aquellos _dos únicos amigos _que tienes en el mundo, se acercaron a ti cuando estabas impuesto a no tener amigos nunca, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que algo vieron en ti. Podemos decir que no eres un caso perdido, en primer lugar.

—Pues…

—Esos amigos superaron tu coraza y se acercaron a ti, así como eres. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que empezaste a ser amigo de esas personas reales, de carne y reales? Y segundo, ¿cómo dejaste de serlo?

El joven al otro lado se sorbió los mocos. Un largo y sonoro suspiro se le escapó, estremeciendo a Satori.

—Sé lo que me dirá una vez acabe de contarle todo. Dirá que la pelea no tiene la mayor importancia, y desestimará mis sentimientos. Está bien, no importa, siempre ha sido así. Todos desestiman lo que siento, porque yo mismo me lo he buscado. Me aseguré de que nadie me tomara en serio. Así que búrlese de mí, ya no me importa.

»Cuando iba en primaria, y luego también en secundaria, mis compañeros me llamaban _yokai_, porque algo en mí les causaba miedo. ¿Por qué? Si solo era un niño. ¿Cómo podría causar miedo? Dirá que es una tontería, pero a mí me importaba mucho. Y si alguien me trataba de _yokai_, entonces yo me decía "si tanto lo pides, te enseñaré al _yokai_", y eso hacía, me comportaba como uno.

»En Shiratorizawa ingresaron varios de mis antiguos compañeros de primaria y secundaria, y yo ya estaba impuesto a repetir el patrón de todos los años. Está bien, serán solo tres años; luego, en la universidad, puede que sea diferente. Esa era mi esperanza, señor Padre. Entonces, en mi primera semana, la profesora encargada de mi salón me derivó una cita con el psicólogo escolar… lo que no tenía nada de extraordinario, realmente.

»Bien, yo llegué a mi cita con el loquero con toda la intención de mostrar lo peor de mí. De que me creyeran un caso perdido y obligarlo a rebuscar en todos sus libracos qué demonios era yo. Pero se me olvidó todo, porque en la sala de espera estaba ahí sentado Wakatoshi-kun. No habíamos hablado mucho, aunque coincidíamos en el club de vóleibol. Él era una de las promesas del club. Usted si lo conociera lo comprendería. No solo era el ace del equipo. Es que él es tan alto, y tan serio y correcto. Me descolocó verlo. Porque Wakatoshi, si algo no parece, es que le falten los tornillos… pero le faltaban, tenía los cables cruzados de la fábrica. Yo creía que solo era un tipo serio e intransigente. Pero su verdadero problema es que no podía ser otra cosa que serio en intransigente, ¿me entiende? Es de esas personas que no comprenden el sarcasmo, que no entienden de dobles sentidos… no entiende la mayoría de las bromas.

—Está bien, lo comprendo.

»Pues, descubrí que Wakatoshi era un poco como yo, pero distinto. Nuestros pares nos habían rechazado y no lográbamos encajar en la sociedad. A mí me importaba, y por eso estaba en el siquiatra. A Wakatoshi, en cambio, lo derivaron porque no le importaba. Y que no le importase, no sé por qué, me producía mucha tristeza. Pensaba: yo te haré cambiar de opinión, Wakatoshi. Y así, empecé a pasar mucho tiempo con él. Y descubrí que a él no le importaba pasar tiempo conmigo. Que, es más, muy, muy en el fondo, lo disfrutaba…

»Ahh… qué tontería, me estoy emocionando de nuevo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Wakatoshi parece ser un buen colega. ¿Y quién es el otro? Dijiste que eran dos amigos reales y de carne.

—Examiagos —corrigió—. Bien… ¿recuerda que dije que Wakatoshi era la promesa del club de vóleibol? Pues lo reclutaron para la selección juvenil y se ausentó toda una semana, por lo que yo volví a mi estado natural de soledad. En la fila de la cafetería, me di cuenta que no tenía dónde dirigirme con mi bandeja, y me comencé a angustiar. Podía percibir el miedo reflejarse en los rostros de mis compañeros, y me dieron ganas de morirme allí mismo. Entonces, como un milagro, un chico, uno que también era del club de vóleibol, quizá se dio cuenta de lo que me ocurría y se compadeció de mí, o solo me vio deambular con mi bandeja, no lo sé… pero me invitó a sentarme con él. Me llamó de forma muy natural, como si no tuviese nada de extraordinario, ¿sabe? Y me empezó a hablar con mucha confianza de todo un poco. Recelé de sus intenciones, porque me olíia una apuesta o algo así, del tipo: cuánto tiempo eres capaz de aguantar junto a la bestia. O bien, que trataría de ganarse mi confianza para llevarme al gimnasio, donde me esperaría una panda de matones para hacerme pedazos.

Satori se rio. Qué hermosa era la adolescencia. Los jóvenes podían ser tan melodramáticos…

—Pero supongo que al final sus intenciones eran sinceras. ¿Cómo se llama ese amigo?

—Ya no somos amigos…

Satori cerró los ojos, y dejó que se extendiera el silencio entre ambos. No había pasado por alto que el adolescente apenas se había explayado sobre Eita, en comparación de cómo habló de Wakatoshi, a quien no temió mencionar. La verdad se encuentra en los detalles, pensó Satori, ruborizándose. ¿Cuántas personas se habrían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a esa edad? ¿El adolescente ya se habría dado cuenta? Quizá sí, pero todavía no era capaz de dimensionar qué tan distintos eran los sentimientos que profesaba a sus supuestos dos únicos amigos reales y de carne. O bien, no se atrevía a dimensionarlo.

—Yo creo que sí lo son.

—¿Pero cómo lo digo? Es que usted aún no lo acaba de comprender. Es muy complejo de explicar… ¿usted sabrá algo de vóleibol? No, no importa. Verá, Wakatoshi es un chico prodigioso, es un _miracle boy_. Nadie, en toda la prefectura, se le puede comparar. Eita juega una posición muy distinta a la de Wakatoshi. Es muy capaz, sobresaliente sin dudas, pero al entrenador le gusta más el trabajo de Kenjirou, que tiene sus cosas… Y en realidad no es correcto decir algo como que Kenjirou tuvo la culpa, pero de no ser por Kenjirou, Wakatoshi y Eita no habrían discutido. Wakatoshi no le habría dicho a Eita que él no era el armador que necesitaba el equipo, y Eita no habría perdido el control. Es que Eita es tan tonto. ¿Para qué se pone a discutir con Wakatoshi? Y como no iba a lograr nunca la rectificación de su parte, ¡zaz! Le planta una patada voladora. ¡Por supuesto que lo suspenderían!

»¿Lo entiende ahora? ¡Me quedé en la mitad! Wakatoshi me dijo que no retiraría ninguna de sus palabras porque lo que había dicho era la verdad. Eita, por su parte, no quiso volver al club una vez levantada la suspensión, y comenzó a evitarme. Se iba a surfear a la playa, ¡con este clima! Y yo cuando lo supe… en fin, da igual. Intenté arreglarlo, hablar con Eita, pero no ayudó. Y en mi frustración, me descargué también con Wakatoshi y los he perdido a ambos. Descubrieron cómo era yo realmente, y me odiaron.

El adolescente había hace mucho dejado de llorar, como si ya estuviese seco. Como si la situación fuera tan irremediable, que no valía la pena derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Satori sabía muy bien qué había sucedido. En su frustración, el adolescente había acabado mordiendo a Eita. Y este, que no se lo había visto venir, le había gritado que era un _yokai_, sin saber lo que aquella palabra realmente representaba para el adolescente. _Yokai_, el terror de toda su infancia, traído a luz desde la boca de uno de sus escasos dos amigos, un amigo que en realidad era algo más que un mero amigo.

Como había dicho: un melodramático.

—Si tus amigos se pelean entre ellos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ellos entienden que es una posición difícil para ti. Bien sea, quizá se te perdieron los papeles, pero te prometo que ellos lo entienden. Solo tienes que comprar una buena barra de chocolate, agachar la cabeza, y pedir perdón. Ya está.

—No. No bastará.

—Bastará y sobrará, ya verás.

—Usted no vio cómo me miraron ambos. Si hubiera sido rabia yo lo habría preferido, pero era peor. Era repulsión, asco. Wakatoshi nunca entiende lo que le dicen. En cambio, el otro… él siempre entiende de más. Me odian.

—No te odian.

—Sí que me odian. Se han dado cuenta de que soy un monstruo y me tienen miedo.

Entonces Satori sí que perdió sus papeles.

—¡RENACUAJO MELODRAMÁTICO!

Las tablas del confesionario volvieron a crujir. Es cierto, era un monstruo, siempre había llevado esa fuerza arrolladora dentro suyo, para aniquilar no a otros, pero a él mismo. Siempre a él mismo.

—Tú sabes que Wakatoshi-kun con su asperger no puede comprender los sentimientos ajenos, pero pensaste que por ser tu amigo se daría cuenta que Eita-kun es tu persona maravillosa, y ocurrió que no se dio cuenta. No podría darse cuenta nunca. Además, es normal que reaccionen como han reaccionado. No puedes ir mordiendo a toda la gente que piense distinto a ti. Si vas mordiendo a mediomundo es normal que vuelvan a llamarte _yokai_.

—Yo no le he dicho… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me habla estas cosas?

—Aunque no son tus únicos amigos. Qué pasa con Reon, o con Hayato. Ellos no son parte del fondo, date cuenta. Cuando hablan contigo no lo hacen por cordialidad. Hay mucha gente que te aprecia, pero no puedes verlo si estás recelando de todo el mundo. Pero oye, no todo es una conspiración. De verdad, tienes que ser menos dramático, Renacuajo. Por favor, revóquenle a Meryl Streep todos sus óscares, que ha llegado el rey del drama.

—¡Q-Q-Quién es usted! ¡Revélese!

—¿Todavía no lo sabes? ¡Y eso que te has atrevido a usurparme el nombre!

—¡QUIÉN ES USTED!

—¡EL _GUESS MONSTER_, RENACUAJO!

El adolescente salió de su compartimento y descorrió las cortinas del compartimento central, pero allí ya no había nadie. Satori, que ahora se encontraba en la parada de autobús que había a un costado de la iglesia, observó al adolescente empujar las puertas dobles y salir precipitado apenas se formó una abertura, corriendo a toda velocidad, con su nariz respingona chorreando, y sus ojos tan rojos como su cabello.

—¡La vista al frente! —gritó Satori.

El adolescente se detuvo a tiempo y un taxi cruzó la acera a una velocidad que pudo haberlo matado, pero el adolescente no se detuvo a dar las gracias, no quiso mirar hacia el paradero, y siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia, huyendo a toda velocidad al menos unas ocho calles más arriba. En la estación de trenes abordó un interurbano hasta Shiratorizawa, sin dejar de temblar, sin dejar de sollozar.

Hayato fue el primero en cruzarse en el camino del adolescente.

—Satori, dónde te has metido. El entrenador sacaba llamas. Oye, ¿estabas llorando?

—No —mintió el adolescente, limpiando sus ojos con la manga del uniforme—, es una estúpida alergia. Hayato-kun, ¿has visto a Wakatoshi-kun?

—Estás pálido como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

—No alcancé a verlo, solo conversamos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada. ¿Dónde está Wakatoshi-kun?

Hayato comprendió que no podría sacar nada del adolescente.

—Lo vi dirigirse rumbo a los invernaderos.

En el camino a los invernaderos el adolescente se detuvo ante una máquina expendedora y compró dos barras de chocolate. Encontró a Wakatoshi regando almácigos. Unos chicos del club de agricultura se encontraban agazapados jugando con sus consolas DS.

—¡No te lo lleves! —suplicaron.

—Esto es explotación infantil —se enfadó el adolescente, pero no se lo llevó. Wakatoshi le entregó la regadera.

—Espérame aquí —instruyó Wakatoshi. Se dirigió al final del invernadero y regresó con una coliflor, que intercambió al adolescente por la regadera—. He pensado que te podría ayudar.

—¿Una coliflor?

—Una inflorescencia —explicó. El creyó que lo había explicado todo con esa frase. No fue así, pero eso no evitó que al adolescente se le aguaran los ojos nuevamente.

—Es la alergia —repitió, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños—. Oye… gracias. ¿Qué debería hacer con ella? ¿Se la entrego a la cocinera?

—No. Es tuya. Puedes ponerla junto a tu cama.

Los dos chicos del club de agricultura largaron a reír.

—Una inflorescencia es una flor. Ushijima-san te ha regalado una flor.

Wakatoshi asintió, sin entender que pudiese ser vergonzoso. Había visto en reiteradas oportunidades que las personas se obsequiaban flores como medida reparatoria, y él sentía que debía reparar algo.

El adolescente abrazó su coliflor.

—Escucha Wakatoshi… lo que te dije, eso de eres un insensible… claramente estaba equivocado. Lo siento mucho. También tengo algo para ti —y le entregó el chocolate—. Sé que no estilas comer golosinas en temporada, pero guárdalo para cuando te apetezca.

—No entiendo bien qué ha pasado —admitió Wakatoshi—, así que se lo he preguntado a la psicóloga.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Y tampoco la he entendido a ella, pero me ha dicho que hable con Semi, y eso hice. Creo que era lo que tú también esperabas que hiciera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hablaste con Eita? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le pregunté a Semi qué fue lo que yo dije que lo hizo reaccionar así, y por qué estaba mal mi comentario.

El adolescente sentía que se desmayaba.

—¿Se lo dijiste así tal cual? ¿Eres suicida? ¿No te bastaba con la patadota que te dio el otro día?

—No soy suicida. Tampoco estoy seguro de cuales fueron mis palabras exactas. Quería saber dónde estaba el error. Sigo pensando que Shirabu es el mejor armador para el equipo actual; si Oikawa estuviese en Shiratorizawa, el equipo estaría organizado de otra manera, y aunque Semi tiene un estilo de juego similar al de Oikawa, de tener a Oikawa aquí Semi seguiría en la banca. Sea quien sea el armador, Semi estaría en la banca.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿y Eita no se enfadó más?

—No parecía molesto… no estoy seguro. No estaba molesto conmigo, pero…

Dejó la frase suspendida en el aire y dirigió sus ojos, oscuros y rasgados, a los ojos grande y redondos del adolescente.

—Tendou, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti Semi? No es solo el vóleibol, ¿cierto? La psicóloga dice que la pelea ya no se trata de vóleibol, pero no lo entiendo.

El adolescente suspiró. Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho estando de testigos aquellos dos entrometidos del club de agricultura. Realmente, ¡cómo decirlo!

—Es… Eita es… no importa por ahora, Wakatoshi-kun. Te lo explicaré, lo prometo.

El adolescente abandonó los invernaderos con la coliflor entre brazos. Encontró a Eita charlando con Reon no muy lejos de allí, refugiados de la lluvia al amparo de un cobertizo. Reon con sus ropas de deporte, Eita con el uniforme. Cuando repararon en el adolescente, Reon se despidió de Eita con la intención de dejar paso a la reconciliación. El adolescente sacó su segundo chocolate, que extendió a Eita.

—No —rechazó Eita—. No me gustan las reconciliaciones fáciles. El asunto es que Wakatoshi se me ha acercado para entender por qué estaba cabreado, y me ha sentado fatal porque Wakatoshi no entiende, simplemente no entiende. Y me dio rabia, pero por mí. Me destruyó el orgullo.

—Lo siento…

—Y tú sí sabías, ¿cierto? Sabías que Wakatoshi iba al psicólogo por su asperger.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Satori se encogió de hombros.

—No me correspondía a mí revelarlo.

Eita ladeó la cabeza. A diferencia del adolescente, acostumbrado a guardarse las emociones, a Eita la tristeza se la resbalaba por todo el rostro.

—Oye… no te quería morder.

—Ya. Claro que me querías morder. Pero no importa.

—Por favor acepta mi chocolate de perdón. Yo sí creo que eres un buen _setter_, mucho mejor que Kenjirou. Y que ese Oikawa, sin dudas. Ya me gustaría que fueras nuestro _setter_ titular, aunque seas un cascarrabias. Yo quería decirte eso en primer lugar, pero como estabas con tu tabla de surf y llovía, las imágenes fatales me atormentaban.

—¿Fatales? Qué tonterías dices ahora.

—No te quería perder.

—Solo fui a distraerme un momento al mar. No es que fuera la tormenta del siglo.

—Pero no volviste esa noche.

—Porque se me hizo tarde así que pasé la noche en casa de mis padres.

—Ya. Pero yo no tenía ese dato. Bien, soy trágico. Es que imagínate mi angustia. Monté guardia toda la noche y tú no volvías. Nadie hacía eco a mis inquietudes. Incluso Wakatoshi, y discutimos porque necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien y no sé…

Una pequeña sonrisa se iba dibujando en el rostro de Eita.

—Te da miedo el mar —comprendió.

Aceptó el chocolate que el adolescente todavía extendía, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Pero esto no es correcto —dijo blandiendo el chocolate ante sus ojos—. No debías ser tú el primero en pedir perdón. El único que no se merece tu amistad soy yo.

—¿Qué?

—Eres menos alegre cuando piensas que nadie te mira. Te he estado observando estos días… A veces me da la sensación de que te esfuerzas demasiado por agradarnos.

»No soy el único que lo piensa. Lo hemos hablado con Reon y Hayato, porque nos preocupas. Bien, estás un poco loco, pero nos gustas así, bien loco. Cuando eres tú mismo es cuando más me sorprendes. Deberías… no, no sé. Es genial cuando eres tú mismo.

Eita partió el chocolate en dos. Tomó una de las manos del adolescente, estiró sus dedos largos y callosos, dejó la mitad del chocolate en la palma, y luego le cerró la mano.

—No le des muchas vueltas a esto que te voy a decir, Satori. Para mí, así como eres, está bien.

El adolescente no pudo contenerse más y se derrumbó sobre Eita, quien lo contuvo entre sus brazos. Recordó las palabras que el _Guess Monster_ le dedicara cuando tenía ocho años. «Conocerás una persona maravillosa»; y luego las que palabras que le dedicara en aquel confesionario, en la cual mencionaba que Eita era su persona maravillosa. Pero, ¿lo era?

Sin soltar el chocolate de su mano, dejó a sus dedos enredarse en los cabellos desteñidos de Eita.

—Para mí, así como eres, también está bien.

* * *

**Tercer encuentro**

El sol se reflejaba en las olas y Satori, sentado en lo alto del roquerío, acomodó su sombrero para que le hiciera visera.

No había muchas personas en la playa. Aparte de él, algunas familias locales vigilaban a sus hijos pequeños que iban y venían con sus cubiletes, primero vacíos, luego llenos de agua. Más cerca de la línea de costa solo se veían dos jóvenes en bañador jugando a saltar las olas. Satori sintió frío de verlos. Ni el agua parecía muy tibia, ni el día, con aquel fuerte viento costero, ayudaba a calentar el cuerpo.

Uno de los jóvenes traía el cabello estropeado por la sal. Su espalda bronceada era ancha y se le marcaban los músculos. Un diente de tiburón colgaba entre sus pectorales bien dibujados, y en sus muñecas se enredaban pulseras de macramé, varias de ellas tan desteñidas como su cabello. Cada vez que el mar se recogía, el joven fornido corría en su persecución como si quisiera darse un chapuzón, pero al final no lo hacía, y reprendía la carrera de regreso cuando el mar regresaba.

El otro joven era largo como un espárrago, y su cabello rojo llameaba con furia bajo el sol, como si estuviera encendido. Si se le marcaban los músculos del abdomen se debía a que apenas había grasa bajo su piel manchada de pecas. Su rostro exteriorizaba un miedo que no lograba mantener a raya; cuando lograba avanzar un paso hacia el mar, retrocedía otros tres más.

El mar se recogió varios metros más de lo que venía haciendo, y una montaña de agua y espuma empezó a elevarse desde lo profundo. El joven más fornido corrió hacia la ola que se gestaba, indiferente a las súplicas del pecoso, y cuando el mar reemprendió su camino de regreso, el joven fornido se zambulló antes que la ola rompiese en la costa.

El joven pecoso gritó, pero el otro joven no apareció a su llamado, y la ola siguió avanzando. El pecoso volvió a gritar. Una cabeza de cabellos desteñidos resurgió cuando la ola alcanzó al pecoso, derribándolo. El mar se terminó de extender y se recogió una vez más. En su retroceso un alga se enredó en los pies del pecoso. No se levantó. Un espasmo le cruzó la espalda pecosa como una onda.

El joven formido tomó el brazo del pecoso con intención de girarlo. Se estaba riendo. El pecoso al fin reía.

—¿Viste? No está tan mal. Cuando le das la oportunidad, el mar no te decepciona.

—Pero está muy helada. Semi-Semi, ¿y si mejor regresamos?

—No, justo ahora que te has enfrentado a tus miedos no vamos a irnos.

—Hace frío.

—Por eso mismo debemos seguir en el agua, hasta templarnos. No seas así, no me conformaré hasta que te llegue el agua al ombligo.

—Mi ombligo está más arriba que el tuyo.

—Vamos. No me dejes con la mano estirada.

—Pero no me sueltes. Promételo.

—No te soltaré.

—Semi-Semi promételo.

—No te soltaré, Satori.

—¡Pero promételo!

—¡Solo dame tu maldita mano!

Satori se imaginaba que una conversación así tuvo lugar entre esos jóvenes. Desde el roquerío no alcanzaba a oírlos, pero más o menos se acordaba que así fue. Sin soltarlo de la mano, el joven más fornido guio al otro, paso a paso, al interior del mar. Una ola los sorprendió durante un beso y el joven pecoso rio de los nervios y trató de huir, pero el fornido lo atrajo a su lado con solo un tirón del brazo.

Satori los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Qué bonito es el romance. Se gustaban, lo podía sentir desde la distancia. El más fornido apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro moteado del otro, y siempre con sus dedos entrelazados, caminaron por la orilla, en dirección opuesta al roquerío.

Satori los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista.

«Lo ha conseguido», pensó sonriendo, «se está enfrentando a sus miedos».

Satori fue saltando entre las rocas hasta llegar a la arena. Aunque el mar ya no le paralizaba como alguna vez lo hizo, todavía le guardaba cierto respeto. Con cautela esperó a que una ola reventase en la costa, y una vez emprendió el retroceso, se acercó para mojar sus manos en la espuma que quedó sobre la arena. Reprendió su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, tarareando una vieja canción de antaño. Una canción tontorrona que canturreaba durante los partidos de vóleibol, a fin de molestar a sus contrincantes. ¿Cómo decía la letra? _Sus corazones_… algo con _sus corazones_…

A Eita le gustaba el mar. Y a Satori le gustaba Eita. Entonces, pensaba, que al menos debía superar al mar, para demostrarle a Eita cuánto lo quería. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta que no era necesario demostrar nada. Que no hacían falta ni gestos ni palabras. Sin embargo, era importante superar los miedos, porque una persona no puede vivir con impedimentos. Eso fue lo que acabó por enseñarle Eita ese día en la costa.

Se acordaba. Estaba seguro, ese fue el día que decidió que no podía desprenderse de Eita. Se habían mirado a los ojos, y allí en el iris gris de Eita, Satori se había visto reflejado. _Estoy dentro de él. Él está dentro mío_. Nos pertenecemos porque somos el uno y el otro.

No había sido fácil para los jóvenes Eita y Satori, y no se habían atrevido a confesar su relación a los otros miembros de su equipo. Corrían rumores, por supuesto, pero fue Satori quien se hubo negado a que se conociera la relación entre él y Eita. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablarlo con Wakatoshi, pero eventualmente todo se descubrió, y todo cayó por su propio peso. No era una persona que se caracterizara por tomar las mejores decisiones, pero de algún modo lograba deshacerse de su dramatismo innato, volver la mirada al campo de batalla.

Satori se preguntó si estar allí, rondando por las calles de su pasado como un fantasma, no correspondería a otra mala decisión tomada.

Ya se acordaba. _Sigan rompiéndolos. ¿Qué cosa? ¡Sus corazones! Sigan aplastándolos. ¿Qué cosa? ¡Sus espíritus!_ Satori soltó una carcajada, pero qué letra tan espantosa. Se enamoraba, y se sentía de tan buen humor, que acababa inventando canciones desagradables de ese tipo… porque a Eita no le daba miedo el _yokai_ de Satori. Decía: también es parte tuya, ya no la escondas.

Satori volvió a acomodarse su sombrero. Acababa de llegar al centro de la villa costera, donde se había instalado una feria en el medio de la avenida principal. Fue recorriendo los distintos puestos feriantes, trayendo a la memoria viejos recuerdos. Se detuvo en un puesto de verduras, y tomó entre sus manos un enorme y gordo tomate que le recordó a Wakatoshi, quien tenía la costumbre de regalarle verduras. Podía sentir la turgencia del vegetal. ¿Era él realmente un fantasma? Podía sentir la turgencia del tomate, y olía el tufillo característico de las solanáceas. La mujer que atendía el puesto le preguntó si deseaba llevar el tomate. Un poco avergonzado, Satori regresó la verdura y siguió su camino.

Volvió a avistar a su yo adolescente, al joven pecoso, dando vueltas entre los distintos puestos, unos metros delante de él. Al lado del joven pecoso, el joven fornido escuchaba de brazos cruzados las tonterías que iba regando su novio. Al llegar a un puesto donde vendían cangrejos vivos, el joven fornido se retrasó para observarlos, pero el pecoso no quiso esperarlo y siguió caminando, sin ver por dónde iban sus pies. Sin realmente ver nada. Y la feria se cortaba en la intersección con otra avenida, donde circulaban camionetas y algunas carretas.

Satori agarró al pecoso de la muñeca y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—¡La vista al frente!

El pecoso dio un giro completo. El rostro de Satori, frente al suyo, se evaporó en el momento preciso en que una carreta cruzó la vía. El joven fornido regresó al lado del joven pecoso, sin cangrejos consigo, sin percatarse que le acababan de salvar la vida a su novio, pero cargando una bolsa de papel. Le entregó un _nikuman_ recién horneado al más pecoso, quien lo recibió de pura inercia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Soy yo —balbuceó el pecoso—. El _Guess Monster_ soy yo.

—Por supuesto que eres el _Guess Monster_, tú mismo te pusiste ese apodo.

El joven fornido observó al pecoso con curiosidad, esperando a que continuara hablando. El joven pecoso dio una nueva vuelta sobre sus pies, buscando entre la multitud encontrarse de nuevo, pero no había rastro. Había desaparecido.

—Se me van a chupar las mejillas, Semi-Semi —declaró, con los dedos ahora tocando sus pómulos. Regresó nuevamente sus ojos al joven fornido, quien no había dejado de mirarlo—. Vas a pensar que estoy re loco…

—Ya lo pienso de todas maneras —le animó—. Te has puesto pálido. Vamos a buscar algún carrito donde vendan té.

El joven fornido tomó al pecoso de la mano y lo arrastró por la feria hasta un puesto donde vendían bebidas calientes. El pecoso hundió su cabeza en el cuello del otro, y luego de comprar las bebidas, buscaron dónde sentarse. Fue el fornido el primero de los dos en hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…

—No hagas eso. No te cierres. Dime qué ha sucedido.

—Nada… de verdad, Semi-Semi. Está todo bien. Ha sido una tontería.

El fornido le frotó una pierna al pecoso.

—Dime. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Ya sé que no se lo dirías a nadie. Bien, ya está. Te lo diré todo. Solo déjame hablar, y no hagas ningún comentario hasta que acabe.

—Está bien.

—¡Acabas de hacer un comentario!

—Ahh ¡Satori! ¡Solo dímelo!

El pecoso se llevó las manos a la boca y se las mordió de los nervios que sentía. El fornido tomó aquellas manos para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño, guardándolas en su regazo. Entre ellos solo se oía el murmullo de los feriantes y el graznar de fondo de las gaviotas. El pecoso suspiró como vencido.

—Te prometo que no estoy loco. Tienes que creérmelo. Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando iba en primaria, un hombre me atajó en una esquina. Yo iba corriendo sin ver, y si no fuese por ese hombre, me habría arrollado un camión. Se puso a charlar conmigo… fue tan extraño, Eita. Sentí una conexión muy especial con esa persona. ¿Sabes por qué había corrido? Porque mis padres se burlaron de mí frente a sus amigos. Ese día habíamos salido en yate por el mediterráneo, y yo me caí por la borda. A mis padres les pareció graciosísimo y regaron la anécdota por todo el hotel… en fin, no tiene caso, pero fue cruel.

»Aquella persona que me salvó, me dijo que conocería a una persona maravillosa, por quien vencería todos mis miedos. Parecía muy seguro, ¿sabes? Me dijo que podía ver en el corazón de las personas, y que yo terminaría encontrando la felicidad en esa persona maravillosa —el pecoso observó al fornido a los ojos—. ¿Me entiendes? Me hizo una predicción. Así, sin que yo sé lo pidiera. Y de pronto… desapareció.

»Me dio tanto miedo que intenté no pensar en ello y de enterrar el recuerdo, pero desde el año pasado resurgió como una fuente de agua que no he podido apagar. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo acabé arrancándote un pedazo de piel? Pues luego de eso, acudí a una iglesia en busca de consejo, y allí estaba aquel hombre… No lo reconocí en un principio. Fui tan ingenuo, Eita. Le conté todo lo de nosotros, intentando moderarme, pero él ya lo sabía todo, y me criticó duramente. Y yo… sí, sentí un poco de miedo, pero también sentí que esa persona tenía razón en todo, y una vez me serené me di cuenta… bien, no importa, supongo que lo entiendes.

»Y ahora, recién, ¿te imaginas qué ha pasado? Así es. Lo he visto. Lo acabo de ver recién. Frente a mí. Me ha jalado del codo con fuerza obligándome a dar un medio giro, y al topármelo de frente, se ha vuelto a desvanecer. Pero esta vez he visto su rostro, y ocurre que soy yo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—E fantasma soy yo, ¡envejecido! No muy viejo en todo caso. Un yo fantasmal del futuro, ¡con un sombrero! ¿Será que me voy a quedar calvo? Y qué te digo, ¡También se me chuparán las mejillas!

El joven fornido acarició una de las mejillas moteadas del pecoso.

—No me gusta —declaró Eita.

—¿Te da miedo?

—No exactamente. Si era un fantasma del futuro, debí ser yo quien te visitaba. Eso es lo que supone estar en una relación: velar por el bienestar del otro —el joven fornido volvió a acariciar aquella mejilla moteada—. Entiendo por qué estás acostumbrado a huir de la gente, pero… Déjame ayudarte, ¿sí? Déjame ser yo quien busca por ti.

Por detrás del joven fornido, una sombra se alzaba ante el sol. El joven pecoso alcanzó a divisar al _Guess Monster_, con el ala del sombrero hacia un lado, dejando en sombras la mitad de su rostro demacrado y extenuado. «La vista al frente», volvió a modular el fantasma, desapareciendo nuevamente, uno con el aire.

—Quizá solo quería ver cómo lo llevo —razonó el pecoso. Atrapó la mano con la que el fornido le acariciaba entre las suyas y las besó con delicadeza.

_La vista al frente_.

El pecoso alzó la vista hacia delante. Podía ver su carita pueril, con sus mejillas todavía rellenas, reflejarse en el iris gris del joven fornido.

* * *

**Cuarto encuentro**

Satori se encontró de pronto a orilla de una carretera. A unos cuantos metros se alzaba un gran letrero de tránsito. Aún había algo de luz, pese a que el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas. Según lo que allí informaba, la ciudad más cercana se hallaba a unos veinte kilómetros. Sin contar con demasiadas opciones, Satori optó por ponerse a caminar.

Tras varios minutos de marcha, los faros de un automóvil aparecieron en el horizonte, que comenzaron a acercarse más y más. Satori cruzó la carretera, y cuando se vio cegado por los reflectores, alzó el pulgar.

Una camioneta se detuvo frente a Satori y el vidrio del copilo, al descender, reveló a su chofer que no era otro sino el mismo Satori, de unos veintitantos años.

—¡Qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó el veinteañero con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever una ligera sorpresa mezclada con curiosidad—. ¡El fantasma en persona! Vaya, vaya, tú no cambias, ¿eh? Oye, ¿te acerco a algún lado?

El Satori fantasma se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a ningún sitio en concreto.

—Pero estarás aquí por algún motivo. Sube. Yo voy al pueblo de M., está todavía a 150 kilómetros de aquí.

—¡Tantos kilómetros! ¡Pero si es tan tarde!

—Trabajo es trabajo, ya sabrás.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el fantasma subió al vehículo.

Era una camioneta con tapicería de cuero, de principios del milenio. Una pareja de dados colgaba del retrovisor, los que desprendían un olor a vainilla. La radio era de aquellas que todavía leían CDs, y por ella sonaba una canción vagamente familiar.

—¿Zelda…? —susurró el fantasma, rodando la perilla del volumen—. ¿Zelda & Chill?

—Ajá.

—Había olvidado este CD, ¡qué recuerdos! ¡Zelda!

—¿Cómo es eso de que lo habías olvidado? ¡Es mi CD favorito! De hecho, mi único CD favorito. ¿Hay manera que deje de oír este CD alguna vez en mi vida? La banda sonora de _La Leyenda de Zelda_, pero LoFi. Es, o sea, la unión de dos mundos que jamás debieron separarse.

El fantasma rio ante el rostro de estupefacción de su chofer.

—La vista al frente —le recordó—. ¿Honestamente? No recuerdo, ya está. Fue Eita quien grabó este CD, ¿cierto?

—Te odio. Cada palabra que dices me ofende.

—Quizá se raye más a futuro. Esas cosas les suceden a los CDs. No te alarmes, y deja de mirarme. La vista al frente, al frente.

—Es que me alarmo —insistió el chofer, mirando de reojo a su fantasma—. Te veo y… siento que eres demasiado joven para ser un fantasma.

—Quizá solo adopté esta forma, ¿lo has pensado?

—Y demasiado corpóreo —prosiguió el chofer. A continuación, apartó una mano del volante y uno de sus dedos se hundió en uno de los pómulos del fantasma—. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿cuándo perderé mis mejillas?

El fantasma imitó al chofer y tocó sus propios pómulos. Bajó el parasol para observar su rostro en el espejo interno, pero no logró ver gran cosa debido a la ausencia de luz. El chofer, siempre atento, encendió la luz interior de la cabina. Había una diferencia importante, sin dudas. El chofer de veintitantos tenía un rostro mucho más abultado, en comparación al fantasma que se le marcaban los huesos de su calavera.

—No sabría decirte qué le ocurrió a mis mejillas.

—Es algo que a veces me pregunto. Desde que empecé a vivir con Eita, he engordado al menos unos cinco kilos. Se notaría menos si no se me fuese todo a estas mejillas de ardilla. Se supone que la ventaja de medir doscientos kilómetros es que las toneladas no se te notan. Incluso Wakatoshi me lo ha reprochado, ¡Wakatoshi!

—Ya sabes que si se trata de sinceridad, Wakatoshi es implacable.

—He pasado años enseñándole los tips de costumbres a Wakatoshi, y así es como me veo recompensado.

El fantasma volvió a reír.

—Cuando Eita te invite a trotar la próxima vez, no le digas que no.

—Pero si odio trotar. Deberías saberlo. Lo odiamos. Ambos odiamos trotar.

El CD quemado con la banda sonora de _La Leyenda de Zelda_ versión LoFi volvió a sonar desde el inicio. El chofer no hizo aspavientos por cambiar el CD, y siguió el ritmo de la caja con la cabeza. El fantasma fijó su mirada en el perfil del chofer, en su cabello recortado que había dejado de llevar en punta, y ahora caía lacio sobre su frente amplia. No importaba si subía cinco como veinte kilos, su nariz respingona y sus dedos huesudos no admitían grasa. No así sus ridículas mejillas.

—Antes nos gustaba correr, ¿te acuerdas? —insistió el fantasma—. Cuando fuimos niños, cada vez que algo nos salía mal… bien, trotar antes de una práctica de vóleibol no nos gustaba, especialmente si era Washijou-sensei el provocador de esas experiencias. Pero frente a una dificultad, lo primero que hacíamos era salir corriendo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo. Así fue como nos conocimos.

—Estoy casi convencido que hoy en día, de volver a presentarse alguna dificultad, también saldríamos corriendo.

—Imposible. Ya no huyo de las cosas. No tengo motivos —contradijo el chofer. Estiró los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el volante para admirar un anillo de oro, que bajo las luces internas de la cabina brillaba, en su dedo anular. Luego le dio una mirada al fantasma cargada de suspicacia—. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Todavía lo llevas?

El fantasma repitió el gesto del chofer. El anillo, algo deslucido por el paso del tiempo, era el mismo.

El chofer tomó un desvío hacia un camino interior, que era angosto y serpenteaba entre los cerros. No había otra luz que los faros del coche. ¿Hacia dónde iba?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis.

—Ya veo. Debes estar trabajando en esa consultora ambiental. ¿En el proyecto de energía solar o en la reforestación por bonos de carbono?

—Hasta el momento no tengo ningún trabajo con bonos de carbono. Mi jefe me encasquetó varios transectos para la evaluación de impacto de la instalación de paneles solares, y como el predio queda lejos y el trabajo será largo, decidí venirme hoy en la noche para comenzar mañana bien temprano.

—Sí, claro.

—Es un poco solitario, pero por suerte tengo los CDs de Eita. La señal seguramente sea mala allá en las montañas, pero sus CDs me hacen compañía. ¿Haré esto toda mi vida? ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Quieres que te diga?

El chofer negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy un poco aburrido de estos viajes, además que la paga no es la mejor… Eita me dice esas frases cursis del estilo: «sigue los latidos de tu corazón», y yo solo lo quedo mirando. A veces Eita es demasiado ingenuo. No, no es eso. A veces Eita es demasiado buena persona, entonces es inevitable que discutamos. Y no es bueno pelear con Eita porque tiene esa estupidez de que las reconciliaciones no pueden ser fáciles.

—Ya sé. Pero Eita siempre nos ha perdonado desde el segundo que dejamos de discutir, el problema es que le cuesta perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Eita es tan tonto… —refunfuñó el chofer—. De verdad, es tan… —pero no pudo acabar la frase. Los labios le temblaron, y como guiado por impulsos que no podía controlar, tomó su teléfono, que anteriormente se estaba cargando, y llamó a Eita, quien contestó casi enseguida—. ¡Semi-Semi! ¡Me ha encantado tu CD! —fue lo primero que dijo. Activó el manos libres y volvió a conectar el teléfono al cargador—, ¡Ya lo he escuchado unas diez veces!

_—¿Diez veces? ¿No será mucho?_

La voz algo agotada pero alegre de Eita atravesó al fantasma. Lo recordaba. Eita por entonces era una especie de becario-hazlo-todo en una editorial y apenas le quedaba tiempo para dormir. Podría disponer de más tiempo si no se lo gastara en cosas innecesaria como quemar CDs para Satori. Habían discutido por eso.

—Ni siquiera has jugado _Zelda_ alguna vez, pero hiciste este CD para mí. Me dejas la vara muy alta. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerme sentir inferior por el resto de mi vida?

Eita se rio, sin agregar nada. El chofer se rascó el cuello.

—Oye… Gracias. Solo quería escuchar tu voz.

_—¿Te sientes muy solo?_

—No te miento, el paraje es desolador por aquí. Pero… —miró de reojo al fantasma—, todavía no siento la soledad. Me faltan unos… —y echó una mirada al cuentakilómetros—, cien kilómetros para llegar. Si me voy a cien será una hora de viaje.

_—No se te ocurra irte a cien por las montañas y a estas horas._

—Ya, ya. Serán dos horas de viaje entonces, ¿te parece bien, abuela?

_—No sé. Como quieras, Satori. Solo maneja con cuidado._

—Dime que me quieres.

—_Te quiero, bobo_.

Satori apagó la luz interna que seguía encendida. El camino se escarpaba cada vez más, y una densa vegetación se cernía sobre la carretera, ocultando el cielo. Satori encendió las luces altas del vehículo.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó—. Necesitaba llamarlo. No es nada personal, solo que tu presencia me causa cierta inquietud. Qué curioso. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente me comenta que les provoco escalofríos.

»A veces me pregunto: ¿por qué dijiste que conocería a una _persona maravillosa_? ¿Por qué le dijiste así a Eita? No me malentiendas, es mi persona maravillosa, pero quizá, si tú no hubieras aparecido, sería mi persona preciada, mi alma, mi partner… o quizá sería mi amigo, o mi conocido. ¿Entiendes, cierto?

—Crees que te he influenciado.

—¿Lo haces?

El fantasma se acodó junto a la ventana del copiloto.

—No siempre me acuerdo de estos encuentros, otro Satori, pero seguro bien sabes que no están olvidados. Los fantasmas de las películas raramente son ancianos, y yo pienso que eso se debe a que las personas de edad han tenido toda una vida para resolver sus asuntos. Los que regresan, algo se habrán olvidado. Y tú has estado regresando regularmente. No creo que se deba únicamente a esos vehículos que casi me aplastaron en el pasado. No, no lo creo. Me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que me olvidé?, ¿por qué te empeñas en contactar conmigo? ¿O solo quieres ver como lo llevo? A veces tengo esta idea de que debo empezar a preparar a Eita para cuando me vaya, para que lo afronte bien. ¿Será una enfermedad? Solo se me ocurre una enfermedad.

—Por qué piensas eso.

—Porque mis mejillas son el último lugar de donde perdería grasa.

Satori fantasma se quitó el sombrero y, en la oscuridad, guio una mano del chofer hasta un costado de su cabeza. Al sentir el tacto rugoso de la piel, y la ausencia de cabello en una zona grande, trató de retirar los dedos de araña, pero el fantasma la sostuvo, y le obligó a recorrer con las yemas todo el largo de la cicatriz.

—Un accidente —murmuró el chofer.

—Ya te he dicho esto en varias oportunidades… es importante que mires al frente.

Una luz enceguecedora precedió un largo bocinazo. El fantasma jaló del volante a la derecha, esquivando al camión que había desbordado su pista por querer sobrepasar a otro camión. La camioneta se detuvo a orilla del camino, a salvo. Al lado del chofer no había nadie; el fantasma ya no estaba.

* * *

**Último encuentro**

Una fría mañana brumosa, a eso de las ocho horas, un hombre que trabajaba en un puesto de _bagels_ afirmó que el mismo cliente entró dos veces a su tienda, con un intervalo no mayor a cinco minutos y pidió exactamente lo mismo. Cuando le preguntó al cliente por qué repetía su pedido, él le miró contrariado y le dijo que era su primer pedido del día.

Quince minutos después, otro hombre que vendía el periódico en una casucha fuera de una estación de metro, podría jurar que el mismo sujeto le compró el mismo periódico dos veces, con un intervalo de tiempo entre la primera y la segunda vez, de no más de dos minutos.

Faltando para las once de la mañana, Hanada Runa, que ostentaba el puesto de gerente de las personas en una empresa de soluciones ambientales, vio a uno de los empleados fumarse un cigarrillo a las afueras de las dependencias de la empresa, justo cuando ella llegaba de una reunión. No se detuvo a saludarlo y se dirigió rápido hasta su oficina, pues le habían indicado que un funcionario aguardaba su llegada. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que ese funcionario que la aguardaba, muy acomodado en la sala de espera que antecedía su oficina, no era sino el mismo empleado que se encontraba fumando ocho pisos más abajo. Como ese empleado le aseguró que llevaba en la sala de espera al menos quince minutos (información que corroboró la secretaria), Hanada Runa se convenció de que había visto mal.

Pero quizá no vio mal. Las cámaras de seguridad de un banco cercano a la empresa de soluciones ambientales grabaron que la misma persona entró dos veces a la sucursal, y pasado un momento, se retiró dos veces consecutivas, cercano al mediodía.

En efecto, aquel día, dos hombres casi idénticos, andaban de arriba para abajo por la ciudad. Uno de ellos cumplía con su rutina diaria; mientras que el otro seguía discretamente al primero, asegurándose de que el primero no hiciera otra cosa distinta a cumplir con su rutina diaria.

Ambos hombres iban vestidos iguales, con un traje de oficinista de corte informal, reemplazando los mocasines típicos por unas zapatillas náuticas.

Había, sin embargo, una diferencia evidente entre ambos hombres, y era que uno de ellos usaba un sombrero, mientras que el otro dejaba al descubierto un ridículo cabello rojizo. Otra diferencia, aunque menos evidente debido a la protección que confería el ala del sombrero, era que uno de ellos, el que llevaba los cabellos al aire, lucía un aspecto más saludable, mientras al otro, escondido bajo el ala del sombrero, se le habían hundido las mejillas. Estos dos hombres no eran otros que Tendou Satori. Uno de ellos vivo; y el otro, resumido en un fantasma.

El fantasma seguía a su pasado, tratando de descubrir dónde estuvo el error, y qué puede hacer para evitarlo. «La vista al frente», se repite una y otra vez, «la vista al frente». Habían ocurrido muchas novedades en su vida, y deseaba que ese ímpetu le sobreviviera.

Con Eita seguían luchando para poder adoptar. Compraron entre ambos un departamento, y el próximo verano planeaba pasarlo en Ibiza. No sabían qué había en Ibiza, fue el lugar donde cayó el dardo que arrojaron al mapamundi. Su amigo Wakatoshi era el jugador de vóleibol más impresionante de Japón. La relación con sus padres seguía siendo tan inadvertida como siempre, pero debía reconocer que aquella indiferencia era mejor que el desprecio que recibió Eita cuando supieron de su relación con Satori. A veces Eita se quebraba ante los ojos de Satori, y él debía sostenerlo. Nunca sabía qué hacer en tales casos. Le gustaba cuando Eita reía de las ocurrencias de Satori, y cuando lo notaba decaído, Satori se esmeraba por sacarle alguna sonrisa.

Eita era terco, como nadie más. Era gruñón y tenía mal despertar. Eran cosas que a Satori le encantaban de Eita.

Pero cuando Eita lloraba, cuando se encerraba en sí mismo, y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, unas tras otras, como cascada, Satori sentía entumecerse, y que el mundo era una desdicha.

Por eso había tenido que regresar. Porque Eita estaba quebrado. Y Satori mucho más.

El fantasma Satori observó al oficinista Satori salir del trabajo. Debía regresar a casa, pero se desvió y entró a una tienda que era una sastrería. El fantasma se escondió detrás del periódico, y esperó fuera.

Dentro, el oficinista paseó la mirada entre las corbatas, hasta que uno de los dependientes de acercó a él.

—He visto un sombrero en la vitrina. ¿Podría mostrármelo?

El dependiente se acercó a la vitrina. El fantasma, fuera de la tienda, observó que el sombrero que retiraba el dependiente de la vitrina era idéntico al sombrero que usaba él.

El oficinista, al probarse el sombrero y observarse en un espejo, asoció su reflejo al fantasma de las mejillas hundidas. Pero las mejillas del oficinista seguían rebosantes de vida.

El oficinista sintió un subidón de adrenalina. Sacó el teléfono y marcó a Eita, para saber dónde se encontraba. En el centro, le dijo, acababa también de salir del trabajo.

—Oye, ¿Y te apetece comer?

_—Sí claro, ¿Sushi esta vez? Tengo ganas de sushi._

—Lo que quieras, siempre que tú pagues.

—_¡Oye! ¡qué es eso de proponer ir a comer si no tienes intensiones de pagar!_

Empezaron a tontearse por el teléfono. Tras pagar, el oficinista dejó la tienda con el sombrero metido en la bolsa de compra. El fantasma esperó que se alejara unos metros antes de reprender con la persecución.

El oficinista se encaminó al punto de encuentro acordado con Eita, seguido muy de cerca por si propio fantasma. Cruzó varias calles, siguiendo su propio ritmo. El fantasma se sentía nervioso, sudaba. ¿Cuál sería la calle? No podía recordarlo. ¿Estaba mirando al frente? Le había dicho miles de veces que mirase al frente, ¿Y qué miraba? ¡Su estúpido teléfono! Venía una nueva calle en los próximos metros. Un gran árbol mal podado limitaba el campo de visión de los vehículos, escondiendo la señalética de _pare_ de la calle que interceptaba a aquella por la que los Satoris iban. Podría venir cualquier cosa. Y claro que lo hacía. Desde su posición el fantasma divisaba un camión a lo lejos.

Pero ni el camión ni el oficinista habían reparado en el peligro, y ante su desesperación, el fantasma descubrió que no podía gritarle. Y luego descubrió que, al tratar de lanzarle unas piedrecillas, su mano atravesó el concreto y no pudo agarrarlas. Y cuando trató de correr, sus pies permanecieron pegados en el pavimento.

El camión por su lado, el oficinista por el suyo. El _disco pare_ nublado por el follaje. La intersección encima.

Los pies del oficinista balanceándose en el final de la calzada. El fantasma a punto de desvanecerse.

Pero una voz llegó desde el interior del propio Satori, que se balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte. _La vista al frente, ¿te acuerdas?_ _Al frente_. Y como un reflejo adquirido, el oficinista guardó su teléfono y miró hacia los lados. Se frenó. El camión siguió su camino. El fantasma se recuperó.

El fantasma volvía a sentirse corpóreo, volvía a caminar. Ahogó el grito mordiéndose el puño de la mano, para no ser oído. El oficinista ya iba lejos de todas maneras, caminando despreocupadamente por la calzada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Sería posible? ¿El mensaje rumeado por tantos años había penetrado finalmente en la cabeza de Satori y acababa de alargársele la vida?

Ya no tendría que seguir vigilándose. La lección estaba aprendida.

El fantasma reprendió su camino, y cuando divisó nuevamente a su yo de oficinas, mantuvo la distancia prudente, para no interrumpir en su día a día. Se sentía suspicaz. Si todo había salido bien, ¿por qué se encontraba desdoblado todavía? Abrió y empuñó su mano varias veces, sintiendo sus dedos. Se había equivocado, no parecía tan corpóreo como antes. Quizá sería cosa de tiempo. Lo entendía, lo aceptaba, el fantasma era un vestigio.

Sentía ganas de ver a Eita. De hacerle llegar el mensaje de alguna manera. De que lo había solucionado, que no estaban quebrados, pero que no podían bajar la guardia. Quería decirle a Eita: no me permitas bajar la guardia.

Los Satori llegaron a una gran avenida comercial. El oficinista volvió a sacar el teléfono con la intención de enviar su ubicación actual a Eita. Satori fantasma, más rezagado, se detuvo en el escaparate de una tienda. Se sentía menos corpóreo, sin dudas, y su reflejo en el escaparate acusaba una falta de peso sustancial.

Quería decirle a Eita: oye, no te permitas bajar la guardia. Hazlo por ambos.

—Semi-Semi, ¿dónde estás? Ya estoy donde acordamos —decía la voz del oficinista desde algún lado.

Había mucha gente por las calles. El fantasma sentía que chocaba con algunos, que atravesaba a otros.

—Semi-Semi, yo estoy debajo del semáforo. En la esquina de la calle T. con la calle S. Ah, ya sé… —El oficinista sacó el sombrero de su bolsa de papel y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza—. Me he puesto un sombrero, de seguro me reconoces enseguida. ¿Me vas ahora?

—_Sí…_

Eita se llevó una mano a la altura de su pómulo. En la calzada de enfrente, Satori con sombrero. Detrás de Satori, otro Satori con sombrero, sin carne en las mejillas.

Eita bajó de la calzada.

Y el mensaje volvió a llegar. Las palabras del fantasma rebotaron en el propio fantasma.

No es de valientes no tener miedos. Es de valientes enfrentarte a esos miedos. Y tú lo lograrás, ¿sabes? por esa persona maravillosa, serás capaz de enfrentarte a la muerte si hiciera falta.

La cicatriz que le partía la cabeza chorreaba sangre.  
La argolla brillaba en su mano.  
El camión venía a sesenta por hora.  
El fantasma chorreaba sangre y traía los huesos cortados.  
El oficinista husmeando entre el gentío, veía a Eita paralizado en medio de la calle  
El camión y los sesenta por hora.  
Satori, ¿dónde tienes la mirada?

_Al frente, siempre al frente._

—¡Eita cuidado!

Uno de los Satori atravesó la calle y empujó a Eita de regreso a la calzada. El camión lo impactó de frente. El sonido de las costillas reventando, primero. El sonido sordo del cráneo astillándose sobre el asfalto, después. El llanto del otro Satori, desvanecido por completo, absorbido por el grito de horror de Eita, quien sostenía en sus brazos lo que quedaba de ambos.

* * *

**Notas**: El género de esta historia me ha dado quebraderos de cabeza. Qué se supone que sea. ¿Fantasy? ¿Supernatural? ¿Spiritual? Sé que el final se presiente casi desde el momento cero. No es el suspenso ni el misterio el género del fic; en todo caso, espero no haber dado la nota alta.

_Zelda & Chill_ existe. Si les gusta Zelda y/o lo LoFi, búsquenlo en YouTube o en Deezer. Se me ocurre que en Spotify también existe.

(MENOS PACOS MÁS FANFICTION)

#DesmantelamientoNuclear #ActualizaciónMasiva #JapiWritesJapi #Shiratoboyz


End file.
